


太麦中学奇闻录

by dwjzdwx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, mic男团
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwjzdwx/pseuds/dwjzdwx
Summary: 别被不正经的小说名给骗了，本后妈忠实秉承虐身虐心路线，看完心里不憋得慌算我输小说内容均改编自真实事件，包括发生我身边的和社会新闻，真假参半，请勿对号入座





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色设定：  
> 尧尧——沈奇/高超  
> 多多——渡/杜荷  
> 浩哥——沈泉(沈奇哥哥)  
> 老赵——杜骥(杜荷哥哥)  
> 约翰——杜骥女朋友(最后是嫂子)

楔子  
每个学校总有些这样那样的校园传说，大多是无神论者们嗤之以鼻的鬼怪故事——比如某个宿舍曾有人上吊自杀，后来住在该宿舍的人先后遭遇不幸；又或是夜深人静的教学楼里总传出诡异的声音，接着有人在楼里失踪；还有学校底下是一座古墓，每晚都有阴兵借道……但这些都比不上太麦中学的校园传说来得离奇。  
太麦中学建校近百年，发生了不少稀奇古怪的事情，而且每个当事人的共同点是声称见到了黑衣的死神，旁人问起死神的模样，却无人能说清，恍若一场梦，不同的是有人长眠不醒，有人醒来之后，什么都不记得了。  
奈何桥上，一个穿着黑衣的少年望着没有尽头的忘川河，神色迷茫，他向前迈了一步，一块石头突然从桥上脱落，很快没入河水中。  
“石头少了，看来已经有人渡过了……”少年喃喃自语，紧接着消失在了原地。  
(一)  
校园霸凌何时休(上)  
自习课上，几个少年少女围在一起对一个坐在角落里的女孩指指点点，时不时发出一阵嬉笑声，别的同学要不埋头看书，要不趴桌睡觉，没人敢对破坏课堂纪律的人表示不满。  
处在舆论中心的女孩没什么特别之处，不过是衣服破旧了一点，发质天生又硬又卷，头发显得蓬松杂乱，看上去有些邋遢。仅仅如此，就已经让处在虚荣心极度膨胀的年纪的学生们越看越不顺眼，想尽办法排挤这个“脏乱差”的家伙。  
坐在第三排中间的高个男生偷偷回头看了一眼看似无动于衷的女孩，发现她握笔的手上青筋暴起，无奈地叹了一口气。  
男生的同桌听到了他的叹息，用笔戳戳他的手肘：“老肖，你可别多管闲事。”  
老肖，全名肖顺尧，外表高大帅气，不说话的时候显得特别有气场，但熟悉他的人都知道他性格比较软，和他的硬汉外形一点都不相符，一看就是良好家教养出来的孩子。  
“我觉得小慧没过错，凭什么被他们欺负？”肖顺尧皱眉道。  
“她倒霉呗，高中学习压力这么大，成发泄情绪的垃圾桶了。”同桌的语气满不在乎。  
同桌的观点，肖顺尧不敢苟同，但要他冲上去维护小慧，以一对几，他自问做不到，只能暗暗唾弃窝囊的自己，继续得过且过。

小慧是孤儿，有好心人资助才上得起高中，但资助者的家境也不好，她不愿意再问人家要钱，基本生活费只能靠打工弥补，高强度的工作消耗了她的精力，自然顾不上学习，不修边幅和成绩差，变成了她被排挤的理由。  
资助者是一位目不识丁的老奶奶，在她眼里学校就是纯洁神圣的地方，她不可能理解小慧因为长期被欺负而产生离开学校的念头，小慧也不忍心辜负老奶奶的期望，选择忍让，却使他们变本加厉，成了恶性循环。  
到了下午放学的时间，学生们一窝蜂地冲出教室，奔向食堂。小慧也随着人流往外走，但其他同学像躲避什么不干净的东西一样远远地避开她，她周围很快形成了一圈真空地带。大家对每天都在上演的场景早已熟视无睹，直到小慧往和食堂相反的方向，形影单只地离开。  
刚走出校门，小慧脚下一个趔趄，险些摔倒，低头一看，一块正在散发橙色光芒的石头被她踢到了路边的草丛里，不知出于什么心理，她上前一步，捡起石头，放进衣服口袋里，继续快步前行。她身后的一棵树下，一道黑色的人影隐约浮现，但无人看见。  
深夜，小慧在便利店的工作终于结束了，但宿舍早已关门，征得店长同意后，她可以在二楼的储物间过夜。  
拖着疲惫的身躯上楼，小慧把储物间的门一关，倒在简陋的铁架床上，迅速进入了梦乡。  
“我感受到了你内心的死志。”  
睡得迷迷糊糊的小慧听到耳边传来低沉的气声，她努力地睁开眼，被眼前的景象吓得瞬间清醒：一个一身黑衣的男孩站在床边，上半边脸隐藏在宽大的连衣帽里，只露出瘦削的下巴和泛白的嘴唇。  
“你……你怎么进来的？我明明反锁了门！”  
男孩没回答小慧的问题：“你捡到了石头，我知道你在想什么。”  
捕捉到“石头”二字，小慧立刻从外套口袋里找出今天下午在校门外捡到的石头，此刻它发出的光芒比下午更为强烈，而且还隐隐发热。  
“你的意念越强，它的光芒就越强。”男孩语气平淡得像在叙述一件微不足道的小事，“你是不是希望欺负你的人死掉。”  
小慧的眼神充满了不甘和怨恨：“没错，我明明没有惹他们，我没做错什么，为何要受到如此不公平的对待！”  
“如果他们死了，你仍然渡不过，就变成奈何桥上的一块石头吧。”  
小慧还没来得及想清楚这话的意思，男孩在她眼前如蒸发一般消失了，她紧握着手中的石头，仿佛在贪恋仅存的一点温暖。  
次日早晨的阳光透过储物间的窗户照进屋内，小慧艰难地睁开眼，发现自己一直保持蜷缩的姿势睡着了，枕边是那块只要不发光，扔到马路边的石堆里就找不到的石头。  
“昨晚的事……到底是真的还是梦？”小慧拿着石头三百六十度地端详个遍，就差没剖开研究它的内在结构，可还是没看出什么名堂来。  
“算了，到学校就知道是真是假了。”  
小慧仍是踩着铃声进的教室，但和往日对学校的恐惧厌恶不同，她怀着期待的心情看向那些欺负她的人的位置，确实一个都没见到。  
“那真的……不是梦！”路过那几个空座位时，小慧觉得自己的心都快跳出嗓子眼了，她连忙抬起双手捂住胸口，低头快步走回自己的座位上。

从小慧进门的那一刻起，肖顺尧就觉得她身上有点不对劲，他的目光跟着她，直到她落座。  
“老肖，你该不会突然同情心泛滥吧？”同桌发现肖顺尧异常的举动，写下一句话，把本子推到肖顺尧的桌面上。  
“没有。”肖顺尧矢口否认。  
此时班主任正好走进教室，站在讲台上，俯视全班：“同学们，陈彬同学昨晚出了点意外，今天早上他的家长打电话向我请了假，另外几位同学没有请假，按旷课处理。”  
陈彬正是带头欺负小慧的人，班主任话音未落，教室里顿时像炸开的马蜂窝一般，所有人交头接耳议论纷纷，除了肖顺尧和无人可以说话的小慧。  
肖顺尧死死地盯着走廊的水泥护栏，上面坐着一个一身黑衣的男孩，连衣兜帽的边缘搭在头顶，露出一张白皙精致的脸庞。  
但肖顺尧对这张完美的脸实在提不起兴趣，因为教室里那么多人，除了他好像没人能看得到男孩，他猛然想起太麦中学的校园传说，一股寒气从脚底一下窜到了后脑勺。  
“难道……他就是死神？我能看得到他，我是不是也要死了？”  
仿佛感受到了肖顺尧的注视，男孩漠然(肖顺尧眼里)的表情出现了一丝松动，双方的视线撞在了一起，下一秒，男孩在原地瞬间消失。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二、三章移步百度云图包  
> 本篇提及的相关法律和政策知识皆为剧情需要的胡说八道，切勿当真

(四)  
这边是电竞，那边是网瘾(上)  
班上来了一位转校生，全名许然，身材中等，看上去有点木讷，平时沉默寡言，因为班主任把他放在了第一排中间，一看就是重点关注对象，倒也没人敢欺负他，可大家也不知道怎么和他相处，除了收作业和传达通知，没人和他有多余的交流。  
下午放学后，躲在教学楼顶楼的肖顺尧接到王一浩给他打的电话：“哥，怎么了？”  
“我今晚要值班，没时间，你自己在学校解决晚餐吧。”  
肖顺尧表示理解，结束通话后，对着手机郁闷地吐槽起来：“母亲去世后，离开家里四年，音信全无，好不容易回来了，又和我爸一样忙得团团转，就知道丢下我一个人。”  
“一个人多好，没人管，想做什么做什么。”身后突然传来一个幽幽的声音，肖顺尧吓得身体一抖，扭头一看，许然站在他的右后方，表情依旧木讷，眼里却闪烁着羡慕的光。  
“今天是周五，你不回家？”  
“我跟他们说我留在学校学习，可我看到书本就想吐。”  
“还有不到一年就高考了……”许然的表情突然变得狰狞，肖顺尧见状连忙改口，“能和我说说发生什么了吗？我保证不告诉老师。”  
许然不屑地“嘁”了一声，随即冷冷地道：“我信不过任何人，我只信我自己。”  
肖顺尧看着许然转身离开的背影，目光渐渐凝重起来——许然出现后，他再次看到了坐在顶楼水塔上的死神，毫无疑问，死神的目标是许然。  
肖顺尧自认为不是同情心泛滥，但明知道一个人很可能会死而不管不顾，他做不到，既然从许然口中问不出什么，只能试着去班主任那里打听，看能否得到有用的信息。  
离开顶楼之后，许然从外套口袋掏出了一块散发着橙色光芒的石头，这是他母亲在学校附近租房，他被叫去收拾屋子的时候捡到的。当时他只是觉得石头会发光很新鲜，没想到捡到石头的那天晚上，他做了一个无比逼真的梦，梦里有一个看上去和他差不多大的黑衣男孩，男孩自称感受到了他的死志才会出现，还问了好几个他不知该如何回答的问题，最后梦醒了，石头还在，男孩消失得无影无踪，到现在都没出现过。  
只思考了一会，许然就觉得头疼不已，索性把石头往口袋里一塞，走回空无一人的教室。  
坐在座位上，许然伸出一直藏在衣袖里的左手，每根手指的指尖都留下了小黑点，不一会儿，眼前的左手开始颤抖起来，他抄起桌上的笔狠狠地扎下去，突然一股无形的力量牵扯住他拿着笔的右手，笔尖离他的手背近在咫尺，但就是触碰不到。  
许然抬头，发现梦里见过的男孩就站在讲台上，面无表情地盯着他：“我不需要碎掉的石头。”  
“我就是个从头烂到脚的傀儡，再多一处伤口也无所谓了。我的信任、退让妥协全都化为他们伤害我的利刃，怎么补都是千疮百孔。”许然把笔一扔，直视死神，他的语气毫无波澜，但他放在桌上的石头的光芒越发浓烈耀眼，最后变成了橙红色。  
“如果你的父母死了，你能渡过吗？”  
许然闻言轻蔑一笑：“他们亲手把我送进地狱，还想在我身边建造新的地狱，你说呢？”  
仿佛被许然的话触动心弦，死神的目光不自在地偏离了许然的面庞，但只有一瞬间，许然毫无察觉：“我可以满足你的愿望。”  
“谢谢。”

学校并未强制要求周五上晚自习，但还是有不少学生在吃完晚饭后陆陆续续地来到教室，肖顺尧也不例外。  
屁股刚沾到椅子，比肖顺尧早到的同桌用笔轻戳他的手肘，一边压低声音：“老肖，你说转校生这儿……”一边指着自己的脑袋，“是不是有问题呀？”  
“你怎么那么多闲心八卦，卷子写完了？”肖顺尧瞥了一眼左前方的许然，朝同桌翻了个白眼。  
“老肖，我跟你讲……”同桌左右看看，声音压得更低了，“我下午回得早，当时教室里就他一个人，我亲眼看到他对着啥都没有的讲台神神叨叨，什么傀儡、地狱的，离得远没听清。你说他不是脑子有坑是什么？”  
“少操心别人的事，赶紧写题吧你。”肖顺尧一巴掌拍在同桌的后背上，转头盯着白纸黑字的试卷，却一个字都没看进去，满脑子都是班主任刚才跟他说的话。  
[“许然父母跟我说，他上初中的时候就开始打游戏，虽然没影响中考发挥，考上了重点中学，高中也能控制自己玩游戏的时间，但上个学期开学的时候突然说要报考什么3D设计专业，学如何设计游戏，这还不是奔着玩游戏去的吗！能有什么前途？就让他休学了一学期，最后转到了我们班。”提起游戏，班主任眼里尽是不屑，又立刻换上了一副关心学生的和蔼模样，“肖顺尧，你的成绩一直在年级排名前三十，要多帮助许然同学，共同进步。”]  
看来解决问题的关键在于弄清楚许然在休学期间到底经历了什么，肖顺尧顺手在草稿纸上写下“休学”二字，再把它圈了起来。  
很快到了下晚自习的点，班上同学们回宿舍的回宿舍，回家的回家，没多久教室只剩寥寥几人，其中包括肖顺尧和许然。  
“许然，你爸找你。”肖顺尧正准备去问许然休学的事，一个坐在窗边的同学突然出声，许然立即从座位上站起来，动作僵硬地往教室外走。  
从肖顺尧所在的位置，他只能看到许然父亲一直在不停地说话，看不到许然的身影，等父子俩即将脱离他的视线时，他才起身跟上去。  
夜幕下的校园和街道都昏暗无光，周围还很嘈杂，肖顺尧费了好大劲才没跟丢许然他们。  
拐进一条相对安静的小巷时，许然父亲的声音传进了肖顺尧的耳朵：“我和你妈替你选的志愿，你考虑得怎样了？”  
许然没接话，但肖顺尧借着路灯的光，能看见他的身体不停地在颤抖。  
他父亲的嗓门陡然升高：“你不会还没放弃你那不靠谱的想法吧？以后做那种事能有什么出息！只会丢我们的脸！杨教授说了，你再不听话，我们可以把你送回去！”  
“别送我回去，我听话，我什么都听你们的，我不要回去……”许然的心理防线已经崩溃，他跪倒在地，痛哭流涕，可他的求饶来得太晚，三个人高马大的大汉突然从巷子的另一头走出来，呈三角之势围了过来。  
再傻的人都能看出情形不对了，肖顺尧连忙掏出手机，拨打王一浩的号码，打开免提，放回外套口袋，再拉上拉链，最后冲出去拉起许然：“我已经报警了，快跟我跑！”  
包括许然在内的所有人都没想到在这么偏僻的地方还会半路杀出个“程咬金”，直到肖顺尧和许然跑了好长一段距离，三个大汉才反应过来，赶紧追上去。

派出所值班室，王一浩正在整理报案材料，手机突然铃声大作，一看屏幕，是肖顺尧的来电，他一边拿起手机，一边嘀咕：“都跟你说了我今晚值班……”  
刚把听筒放到耳边，王一浩被里面传出的声音吓了一跳——摩擦声中夹杂着急促的脚步声和呼喊声，还有车辆行驶的声音，显然是肖顺尧出了什么事在向他求救。  
“阿尧，能听到我说话吗？你现在在哪？我马上去接你！”  
肖顺尧听到了王一浩的声音，但他根本没空回应，拉着许然跑到车流涌动的大街上，幸好他们运气不错，很快拦下了一辆没有乘客的出租车。  
关上车门，肖顺尧回头，透过后车窗看了一眼离他们越来越近的面包车，对司机道：“师傅，太麦区派出所，甩掉后面那辆银灰色五菱，我付给你双倍车费。”  
司机闻言，立即发动车子，在车流中捕捉缝隙穿梭，许然一口气还没喘完，身体因为惯性往后仰，被自己的口水呛得咳嗽起来。  
“哥，我没事，现在往你那儿赶，具体情况见了面再说。”肖顺尧拿出手机回应王一浩，让他安心，“你不用特地出门迎接我，一切按程序走，让别人看见影响不好。”  
许然慢慢平复了气息，手习惯性地往口袋里揣，指尖碰到那块石头，和之前的发热不同，这回是冰凉的触感。  
碍于司机的存在，肖顺尧不好多问，打定主意要让王一浩把所有事情问清楚。  
过了十来分钟，出租车抵达派出所门口，肖顺尧守约付了双倍车费，半强迫地把许然带了进去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五章百度云图包见

(六)  
秘密花园(上)  
又是一个独自在家吃饭的夜晚，肖顺尧觉得面前的美食索然无味，干脆放下筷子，走到阳台，闭眼倾听从隔壁屋子传出的小提琴声，不知是不是他的错觉，他从琴声里感受到的只有令人心情压抑的绝望。  
隔壁屋子里住的是一个看上去同肖顺尧一般大的女孩，他在女孩两个多月前搬来的时候见过她的父母一次，之后女孩都是独来独往，深居简出，和其他人迎面遇上的时候习惯性地低头退让，降低自己的存在感，明明拥有外表优势——她是他见过素颜最好看的女孩，没有之一。  
肖顺尧一边梳理着观察到的和女孩有关的信息，一边暗暗地为她担忧，不知过了多久，琴声戛然而止，他连忙探头往隔壁屋里看，无奈角度不合适，什么都看不到，本不想多管闲事的他无意中瞥见对面楼顶上出现一道他再熟悉不过的身影，鞋都顾不上换，打开防盗门出去后，就往对门上一阵敲，捏着嗓子道：“女士，您在家吗？我是物业的，您楼下的住户说楼上漏水了，能劳烦您开门让我们看一下吗？”  
屋内毫无反应，肖顺尧又敲了几分钟，仍未得到任何反馈，他只能拿出手机先拨打物业电话，再报警。  
三小时后，太麦区医院。  
经过洗胃等一系列治疗，女孩的生命体征基本稳定下来，警方从小区管理处得知女孩父母的联系方式，通知他们尽快赶回太合市。  
负责处理此事的一位民警知道王一浩和肖顺尧的关系，打电话让他早点回家陪伴弟弟——亲眼目睹他人自杀的场景，带来的心理阴影肯定不小。  
其实这对肖顺尧来说算不上什么，见过死神的人，还怕看见自杀未遂？  
“医生，那位小姐大概什么时候会醒？等她醒了，我想和她说几句话，可以吗？”  
医生看看肖顺尧，又扭头看看病房里仍未苏醒的女孩，眼里流露出“年轻人我懂你”的促狭之意：“大概再过半小时，患者就能苏醒，不过别和她说太多，让她多休息。”  
肖顺尧知道医生想岔了，但他没心思辩解，道谢之后走进病房，在病床边坐下。  
挂在墙上的时钟的分针走过了大半圈，女孩的睫毛微动，肖顺尧连忙将目光集中在她脸上，不一会儿，女孩睁开了眼睛。  
发现守在床边的是一个有些面熟的人，女孩愣了一下，随即用沙哑的声音道：“你……为什么要救我……”  
“我也不跟你讲什么珍惜生命的大道理，我不过是想当英雄，见不得有人死在我面前，特别是我认识的人。”  
听到意料之外的答案，女孩的一双美目睁得更大了，神色间还有点哭笑不得的感觉。  
死神站在肖顺尧身边，双手环胸：“明明是好意救人，非要把自己说成自私自利的小人。”  
肖顺尧转头瞪着死神：“你能不能闭嘴，你以为我想管她？要不是看见你，我才不多管闲事。”  
“小帅哥，你在和谁说话？我怎么什么也没看到？”女孩的问话让肖顺尧吓了一跳，他一指自己身侧：“你没看到我身边有人？”  
“小帅哥，你别演了，我什么都没看到，谢谢你的安慰。”女孩挤出一丝勉强的微笑。  
肖顺尧一时语塞，不知该如何接话，死神在一旁继续补刀：“石头不在她手上，她自然看不见我，我也没想到她的动作这么快。”  
“总之，你有什么事可以找我，我住你对门，我叫肖顺尧。”  
女孩看着肖顺尧离开的身影，意识又渐渐模糊起来，眼前再次重归黑暗。  
走出医院的住院大楼，一束灯光打在肖顺尧身上，他眯起眼，循着光源看过去，一辆拉风的黑色越野车正从地下停车场驶出，坐在驾驶座的正是王一浩。  
“哥，你什么时候买了这么酷的车？”坐上副驾驶后，肖顺尧一边系安全带一边问。  
“这车是我向一朋友借的，天气越来越冷，公交和地铁都停运了，骑我那辆摩托来，我俩都得吹冷风回去，你现在是关键时期，最好别生病。”  
“我怎么不知道你还有喜欢玩越野车的朋友。”  
“你瞎嘀咕啥呢？明天还要不要上学了？就知道多管闲事。”  
“哥，你上次不也是……”  
“行了，别多问。”王一浩踩下油门，车子在宽敞的道路上飞驰，十几分钟后抵达肖顺尧住的小区，“你赶紧回去好好休息，我明天上早班，也得早起。”  
“哥，你留下来陪我好不好？反正你都有车开，去上班肯定快。”  
“好，你先上楼，我找地方停车。”面对肖顺尧难得的撒娇攻势，王一浩毫无招架之力。  
在地下车库找到一个离出口近的车位，王一浩把车停好，从抽屉里拿出一个白色信封，上面只有四个黑色宋体字：辞职报告。

周末，肖顺尧刚回到家，正好遇上出院回家的女孩，她的父母跟在她身后，拎着大包小包。  
女孩的脸色看上去还有点苍白，但比肖顺尧发现她吃安眠药自杀的时候好多了，两人目光对上，女孩微笑，轻声道：“上次谢谢你。”  
一看女孩的言行，她父母立刻意识到肖顺尧是他们女儿的救命恩人，上前连连致谢，突如其来的热情让他有些不自在，只能发出简单的音节应付两位长辈。  
坐电梯来到居住的楼层，女孩父母热情邀请肖顺尧到他们家里坐坐，他不知该如何推辞，只得应从。  
客厅里，肖顺尧捧着一杯热茶，手指习惯性地在杯口摩挲：“我还不知道你的名字。”  
“柳奕涵。”  
“挺好听的。”  
“后来我听说你还在上高中，那天我只是顺口一说，没想到你真的比我年龄小。”柳奕涵瞥了一眼在房间忙活的父母，“我的行为给你添麻烦了，抱歉。”  
“恕我冒昧问一个问题……最近几天，你的东西里有没有出现一块石头？”  
“石头？什么石头？”  
“大概这么大，看上去和路边普通的石头差不多，但它会自己发光。”肖顺尧根据他对石头的记忆比划着。  
“没印象，怎么了？”  
“虽然我的要求很奇怪，但我希望看在我救了你的份上，如果你的个人物品里出现这样的石头，一定要把它交给我。”  
柳奕涵犹豫了一会，点头答应。  
离开柳奕涵家，肖顺尧拿出手机拨打王一浩的手机号，几秒后听筒里传出的机械女声如同晴天霹雳：“您好，您拨打的电话已停机……”  
乘公交抵达太麦区派出所，肖顺尧闷头冲进去，朝屋里大喊：“王一浩，你给我出来！”  
“阿尧，冷静，发生什么事了？”值班的民警都认得肖顺尧，离他最近的那位连忙起身拉住要横冲直撞的他。  
“我打我哥电话，停机了！”肖顺尧眼圈泛红，声音颤抖，“他在不在这里？”  
“可能是手机欠费了吧，你别着急，我帮你问问所长有没有给他安排任务，连充话费都顾不上，真是的。”  
“小刘，别问了。”所长浑厚的声音从办公室里传了出来，“那臭小子这周一早上向我递交辞职报告，下午办好了所有离职手续，我本以为他是要换个工作，好陪伴弟弟，可现在弟弟都找上门了，看来真的是不知去向。”  
肖顺尧失魂落魄地走出派出所大门，看到死神站在路边，眼底藏着似有若无的同情。  
“别露出那种恶心的表情，不需要你可怜我，不就是又剩下我一个人吗？我习惯了。”  
“我是死神，本就没有情绪，所谓可怜，从何谈起。”面对肖顺尧尖锐的语言攻击，死神的语气依旧平淡，反而火上浇油，肖顺尧压抑多年的负面情绪立刻爆发：“也对，你的任务不就是夺走生命吗？怎么可能懂人的感情？对我们来说，你就是个祸害！”  
发泄一通之后，肖顺尧不关心死神有什么反应，转身就走，他没看到死神呆愣地站在原地，过了半晌，抬手擦拭眼角：“我是祸害……这句话怎么如此熟悉……”


	4. Chapter 4

(七)  
秘密花园(中)  
今天是太麦中学百年校庆，学校请了很多声名显赫的校友回校庆祝，再加上举办美食节和晚会，校内外人员流动量很大，校领导发现根本不可能再强制高三的学生们留在教室里自习，干脆全校一起放假，连着周末一共有四天假期，相当于小长假，把天天埋头学习的高三党给乐坏了。  
做完一套卷子，到了午饭点，肖顺尧独自前往摆在操场外围的美食街买了一盒便当，寻了个偏僻的凉亭下吃饭。  
快吃完的时候，一阵脚步声传来，肖顺尧连忙把最后一口饭塞进嘴里，收拾好餐盒，躲到凉亭旁的灌木丛后面。因为来者不是别人，正是班上的小霸王陈彬和他的几个跟班，还有一个肖顺尧从未见过的西装革履的年轻男子。  
“勇哥，你怎么会在我们学校？我爸也来了？”  
“陈先生在和校领导谈话，他下午两点还有一个重要的会议，让我代他过来看你。”男子拥有足以与明星媲美的俊朗面容，一双桃花眼又让他平添几分媚色——除此之外，肖顺尧想不出别的词形容男子令人赏心悦目的外貌。  
陈彬拍拍胸脯，脸上如释重负：“那就好……你上次给我们的东西，我们都用完了，还有吗？”  
“我这几天一直跟着陈先生到处跑，没时间回家，自然是空手过来的。”  
陈彬突然变得暴躁起来：“都过去快一个月了！只要一见面你就用这种借口推脱，你就不怕我把你的身份告诉我爸？”  
“陈先生慧眼识人，我是什么身份，他一清二楚，不需你来提醒。”男子像丢弃一件垃圾一般甩开陈彬揪住他衣领的手，再从西装外套内袋里掏出一张手帕，一点点抚平褶皱，“我早就劝过你别轻易尝试，如果实在难受，可以买点盐酸美沙酮。”  
陈彬像找到救命稻草一般眼睛发亮，顾不上再和男子纠缠，带着跟班们离开了。  
肖顺尧大气都不敢出，一直盯着专心低头整理衣领的男子，不知过了多久，他的衣服终于恢复平整，然后用两根手指捏着手帕的一角，扔进了路边的垃圾桶。  
“这人洁癖好严重啊……”肖顺尧无声地嘀咕。  
等到男子走远，肖顺尧才从灌木丛后面站起来，拍掉大衣衣摆沾上的草叶碎屑，扔掉餐盒，返回教室。  
路过知名校友宣传栏，肖顺尧发现一道熟悉的身影，扬声打招呼：“柳小姐！”  
“小帅哥，你可得叫我师姐，我也是从太麦中学毕业的。”  
“柳师姐，你是哪一届的？”  
柳奕涵抬手一指宣传栏的尽头：“那边是年轻一代的知名校友，我有幸上榜。”  
肖顺尧快步走过去，宣传栏最末尾的一位正是柳奕涵，她的照片下面是简介的第一句话：10届6班毕业生，帝都交响乐团历史上最年轻首席小提琴手。  
柳奕涵也走了过来，语气轻描淡写：“他们的信息过时了，现在准确来说是‘前’首席。”  
“为什么辞职？这不是一份荣耀吗？难道你不喜欢小提琴？”肖顺尧再次被戳中痛处，态度也变得恶劣起来。  
“之前你是怎么发现我要自杀的？”柳奕涵避而不答，反问道。  
“我听到了你演奏的琴声。”  
“那是我自己写的一段旋律，还没成曲，没想到你能听出我藏在旋律里的感情。”  
“你给它取名了吗？”  
“秘密花园。”柳奕涵自顾自地往另一个方向走，“去演奏厅，我给你演奏完整版，如果你能听出这是一个怎样的故事，就明白我为何要辞去首席了。”  
跟着柳奕涵走到第一个路口时，肖顺尧猛地回头一看，校园的林荫道上是川流不息的人群，辨别不出方才突然感觉到的目光来自何处。

“他在学校过得很好，你放心吧。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“Phibian，我欠我弟弟太多，我不希望你留下同样的遗憾，待此间事了，远离这场是非，过你们该过的生活，别再和我有牵连了。”  
“你明知道……”  
“有电话进来了，我还有事，就这样。”

偌大的演奏厅空无一人，但因为今晚有晚会，大厅旁存放乐器的隔间没锁门。柳奕涵从隔间挑选了一把看上去有八成新的小提琴，调音之后，沿着阶梯走到了舞台上，当她把小提琴放在肩上，摆出演奏的动作时，以往的怯懦姿态一扫而光，全身上下都散发着自信的光芒。  
起初是接触新事物的好奇和欣喜，接着是练习过程中的坚持意志，几个转音过后，变成了遭遇巨大变故的恐慌、迷茫和外界压力带来的不甘的屈服，然后情绪渐渐低落，夹杂着噩梦缠身的困扰和对未来的悲观，最后哀婉决绝——正是肖顺尧在家里听到的那段。  
柳奕涵小心地把小提琴放回琴盒里：“小帅哥，你听出什么了吗？”  
“中间的风格变化非常大，你是不是在那段时间经历了什么不好的事情？”  
柳奕涵朝肖顺尧微微点头，默认了他的猜测。  
“你能把这首曲子编成完整的曲谱送给我吗？”  
肖顺尧的要求出乎柳奕涵的意料，看到她流露出为难之色，他连忙补充：“我随口一说，如果你不愿意也没关系。”  
“没事，我过几天再把谱子给你。”  
放好小提琴，柳奕涵和肖顺尧走出演奏厅，正好遇到一群组团回校的校友，约有三四十人，声势浩大，引得路过的人纷纷侧目，顺带看到了站在演奏厅门口的俊男美女。  
“奕涵，你也回学校了？”一个看上去约莫是知天命年纪的中年男子走了过来，笑容满面，“老师在知名校友展示栏看到了你，真替你高兴。”  
一阵拉扯感突然从衣袖传来，再结合柳奕涵迟迟不搭理中年男子的态度，肖顺尧再笨也觉察到了不对劲，抬手看了一眼腕上的手表，装作赶时间：“先生，我们首席还有演出安排，毕竟这次是百忙之中回母校，为母校庆祝生辰。”接着朝柳奕涵恭敬地道，“首席，您该去机场了，登机前还需要办理很多手续。”  
中年男子被肖顺尧的态度唬得一愣一愣的，反应过来的时候，两人早已走远。  
送柳奕涵到校门口，同她道别后，肖顺尧走回了宿舍楼。

深夜，柳奕涵再次从噩梦中惊醒，她坐起来环视四周，确认自己还在家里，长长地呼出一口气。  
目光触及床头柜上的一块石头，柳奕涵不禁想起下午回到家后，为平复心情，她清理放在防盗网上的花盆里的杂草，却挖出石头的场景。  
突然，石头在黑暗中开始散发橙色光芒，起初微弱，然后越来越亮，照亮了床铺所在的范围，就连房间里的其他物品也蒙上了一层橙光。  
“你是谁？”柳奕涵警惕地盯着出现在她床边的身影，“你怎么进来的？”  
“我感受到了你的死亡意念，你希望今天遇到的那个男人死，对吧。”  
“没错，八年前他逍遥法外，不知又有多少像我一样的女孩和女孩家长被他道貌岸然的外表和头衔欺骗，最后因为糟糕的社会舆论环境而不敢揭露他的罪行，选择所谓的私了，他现在还是名利双收，这世界真是一个笑话！”  
“如你所愿。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八章照例

(九)  
赔钱货(上)  
“勇哥，这小姑娘看着年纪不大，居然手脚不干净，不能留，会坏事的！”  
“我……对不起！真的对不起！我没钱了……可家里逼得实在太紧，如果今天没拿到钱，我回去肯定会被打的！”  
“你父母让你一个小姑娘来这儿赚钱？说谎也不会说得真实点？”凶神恶煞的小弟大喝道。  
“我赚到的钱都给我弟弟花了……我父母都骂我是赔钱货……”  
“你弟弟对你什么态度？”一直在安静地玩自己手指的年轻男人突然开口。  
“家里只有我弟弟对我好，我父母给他的钱，他都舍不得用，说要攒着给我作嫁妆。”女孩一边说一边抹眼泪。  
“我刚才听人说你今年十八？我聘你为钟点工，负责我家的卫生，明天正式开始工作。过完年去参加一个靠谱的成人高考培训班，好歹多读点书。”  
“勇哥，这人事安排都是……”  
“行了，你们都知道我来是干什么的，我不插手这里的生意，连安排一个人的资格都没有？”桃花眼一抬，锐利的目光刺得在场众人纷纷低头。  
“为什么帮我？”男人离开前，女孩鼓足勇气问道。  
“你有个好弟弟。”  
女孩一脸懵逼地看着男人的身影消失在门口，原本负责看管她的小弟们也陆续离开，良久才反应过来：“和我弟弟有什么关系？”

腊月二十八，忙得不见人影的父亲终于回家了，但他年初四之后又得离开，肖顺尧便格外珍惜和父亲相处的这几天。  
“爸，哥到底去哪了？年都不回家过？”  
“他早就跟我脱离父子关系了，我管不着他。”  
“爸！你就一点都不担心哥？”  
“我担心有什么用？那臭小子……唉！”父亲重重地叹气，然后埋头吃饭，不管肖顺尧再怎么追问都不回应他了。  
吃完午饭，肖顺尧提出想和父亲一起去置办年货，父亲环视一周没有什么年味的冷清屋子，微微点头。  
和街边早早关门准备过年的小店铺不一样，大型超市还开着门，里面的商品琳琅满目，一些住在本地的市民也都出门采购，人流量并未减少。  
买了一堆吃的，肖顺尧和父亲一起排队结账的时候，看到在他们前面的一个穿着磨出毛边的旧衣服的女孩也买了装满一个购物车的食物，有生有熟有零食，粗略估计至少价值五百，收银员扫条形码的时候，他发现还有好几包进口零食。  
看到LED小屏幕显示出最终的结账数字，肖顺尧略显诧异地挑眉：将近一千元，抵得上一个质量性能一般的新手机的价格了。  
女孩从裤袋里掏出一小沓红色毛爷爷，小心地数了十张，抽出来递给收银员。  
“需要袋子吗？”收银员照例询问。  
女孩看了一眼堆成小山的各种食物，有些不好意思地道：“我以前没在这买过那么多东西，你觉得多大的袋子合适？”  
“我看这东西分量也不轻，给你四个最大号的袋子吧，分两份装，每份两个袋子。”收银员弯腰从柜子下边拿出四个袋子，抖擞开之后，熟练地帮女孩装好了所有东西。  
收起收银员找的钱，女孩拎着两大袋东西离开，看上去有些吃力，父亲注意到肖顺尧停留在女孩身上的目光，眉头一皱，却没说什么。

女孩走出超市，拦下一辆出租车，向司机报了一个地址，车子立刻疾驰而去。  
“十栋102号……”下车后，女孩从门卫那儿问清楚雇主的住处所在，经过一番寻找，终于抵达最终的目的地。  
拿出钥匙开门，女孩被客厅里的络腮胡男人吓了一跳，男人也被突然出现的她吓到，他们站在原地大眼瞪小眼好一会，男人先打破了沉默：“你是谁？Steelo没跟我说会有女人过来。”  
[“这是你第一次工作的内容，我有洁癖，要求完美，如果做不好，我可不是慈善家，立马给我滚蛋。”  
“好的。请问我该如何称呼您？跟着他们叫勇哥吗？”  
“勇哥只是我为了方便那群大老粗随意取的名，你以后用英文名Steelo称呼我。”  
“Mr.Steelo？”  
男人眯起桃花眼，下巴微微扬起，露出了满意的神色。]  
“您是Mr.Steelo的朋友吧？您别误会，我是他请来的钟点工，干完活我就走。”  
“他有没有跟你说什么时候回来？”男人的眼神变得有些急切。  
“他是我的雇主，我并不知道他的去向。”女孩不敢和男人对视，拎着两袋食物直奔客厅角落的吧台——冰箱就在吧台旁边。  
看到女孩从袋子里拿出来的蔬菜水果和肉类，男人靠近吧台，语气从低落变得兴奋：“这都是我爱吃的，他是不是吩咐你还要做菜？我知道怎么做，我可以教你！”  
“当时他没说我的工作包括下厨……我只负责采购和打扫卫生。”男人的兴奋让女孩有点招架不住，她小心地后退两步，稍微远离了他，“我该如何称呼您？”  
“别您来您去的了，雇佣你的人是他又不是我，你这么怕我作甚？我又不会向他告状。”男人拿了一包零食拆开，津津有味地吃起来，“我叫约翰，你呢？”  
“范晓美。”  
因为屋子里本就很干净，范晓美的打扫工作很快就结束了，她准备离开时，约翰又问道：“他给你发今天的工资了吗？”  
“Mr.Steelo给了我一张卡，也告诉了我密码，我今天来得急，还没看卡里有多少钱。”范晓美老实地回答。  
约翰闻言皱了一下眉，范晓美什么都不知道，万一这只是Steelo洗钱的一种方式，就会害了这个无辜的女孩。  
“卡里的钱你先别动，以我对Steelo的了解，应该只有几天的工资，万一他哪天回来吹毛求疵一番，这账算起来就麻烦了。不过我会在这住一段时间，目前我觉得你做得还不错，他回来之前，你所有的工资都从我这结，到时候我让他把钱还给我。”约翰拿出三张一百元递给范晓美。  
范晓美不能理解约翰为何要绕这么大个弯子，对她来说，卡比现金更安全，因为卡体积小，比较容易隐藏，不会被家里人发现；而且现在都是手机支付的年代了，她在家虽然不受重视，但还不到一个智能机都用不起的地步。  
看到范晓美诧异的目光，约翰一拍脑袋，憨笑起来：“出国多年，我才知道现在国内已经通用手机支付这事，昨天刚下飞机，还没来得及去办新卡，只有一点现金。这不，找朋友蹭吃蹭喝蹭住了，你别见笑。”  
范晓美恍然大悟：“那我就更不能要您的钱，您留着备用吧。”  
范晓美离开后，约翰拿出手机，盯着通话记录最上边的名字，直到眼睛开始发涩，他才用手指点击那个号码。  
[“在你决定跟着我之前，应该听过他们流传的一些关于我的事情。”  
“我知道。”  
“知道你还愿意跳进这个无底坑里？”  
“对你来说，我是跳进了一个无底坑，可对我来说不是。”  
“你以后，别后悔。”]


	6. Chapter 6

(十)  
赔钱货(中)  
范晓美没和家里人说她已经换了工资更高的工作的事，被欺压得太久，她学会了如何与长辈们耍心眼，每次对他们说谎，她都觉得特别悲哀——别人家的孩子和他们的父母互相信任，而她必须靠欺骗父母才能让自己过得好一点。  
刚藏好Steelo给她的工资卡，敲门声突然响起，她平复了一下紧张的心情：“等一会，我这就过来。”  
门外站着的正是范晓美的弟弟范远航，他蹑手蹑脚地走进范晓美的房间，压低声音：“姐，关好门，我有事跟你说。”  
范晓美反锁门之后，范远航立刻从裤子口袋里掏出几张折叠起来的纸币，塞到她手里：“今天吃饭的时候，我看到你给了爸妈六百块，这里也是六百块，你留着用。他们两人的工资也不算少，还让你出去打工，太过分了。”  
“他们不是希望你出国留学吗？那肯定要花很多钱，我不缺钱，你不用给我。”  
范远航皱眉：“那是他们的希望，从没问过我的意见，如果我出国留学，就没人保护你了。”  
范晓美抬手揉了揉鼻子，勉强笑道：“你胡说什么，我比你大，不需要你保护。”  
“姐！”范远航急了，“你不在家的时候，我偷听到爸妈在商量让你去相亲，还比较哪家给的彩礼钱更多……”  
范晓美万万没想到父母竟然迫不及待地想用亲女儿换钱，她还是低估了他们的无耻程度，原本对他们仅存的一点希冀终于被消磨殆尽。  
范远航见范晓美半晌都未发一言，忍不住打破沉默：“姐，你……没事吧？我会劝他们改主意的，我不舍得你。”  
“谢谢你。”范晓美筋疲力尽地躺倒在床上，范远航担忧地看了她好一会：“姐，我先回房间了，过来你这边太久，他们会起疑。”  
范晓美闷闷地应了一声，范远航摇头叹气，在外面帮她关上了门。  
这个春节，注定又过不好了。

年初五一大早，肖顺尧刚醒过来的时候，他的父亲已经乘坐最早的航班离开。  
父子俩度过了一段没有工作和学习烦扰的时光，但在走亲访友的过程中看到不少不知从哪个旮旯蹦出来，对父亲有所求的远方亲戚，还有父亲收礼时的老好人模样，肖顺尧打消了又一次冒出的和他推心置腹的念头。  
“你的眼里只有工作，之前说担心哥哥，也没见你做出具体的行动，他连年三十都不愿意回家，你这父亲当得太失败了！”看到空荡荡的屋子，肖顺尧只能对着空气发火，可他再怎么生气，父亲也看不到，最后还是他自己难受。  
放寒假前，肖顺尧向班主任表示想要教室门的钥匙，方便他提前回校学习，班主任知道他基本是独自在家，爽快地答应了他的要求。  
寒假还没结束，太麦中学的校园里也是冷冷清清的，肖顺尧一边往手上呵气，一边大步地往教学楼走去。  
走进教室，把书包往座位上一扔，肖顺尧锁门离开——春寒料峭，他需要在附近找找有什么热乎的食物，吃点暖身子。  
好不容易找到了一家藏在小巷里的小面馆——年还没过完就开门做生意的个体户很少，肖顺尧上下学都会经过这条小巷，知道老板就住在楼上，面馆所在的三层小楼就是他的家，所以不存在回不回家过年的问题。  
“老板，有牛肉面吗？”  
“有！不过我记得今天是年初五吧？你怎么就来学校了？”  
“家里没人，待着也没意思，还不如来学校。”  
老板不知该如何接话，只能埋头煮面，此时店门口传来另一人的声音：“老板，来碗清汤面。”  
肖顺尧循声看去，来人是一个看上去和他差不多大的女孩，穿着他觉得有些眼熟的一套衣服，他忍不住皱眉回想在哪见过。  
女孩注意到了肖顺尧的表情，有些忐忑地低声问道：“请问……我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
肖顺尧这才想起她就是他和父亲去超市采购的时候见到的那个衣着和花钱方式很不相符的女孩，随即露出笑容：“我刚才只是在发呆想事情，不好意思。”  
女孩在离肖顺尧有一桌之隔的位置坐下，随手往桌上放了几张宣传单，肖顺尧瞥见最顶端的“成人高考培训班”几个字，立刻把目光转到了自己的手机屏幕上。  
“你的牛肉面，你的清汤面。”老板端着两碗面走了过来，分别放在了肖顺尧和女孩的面前。  
道谢后，肖顺尧用筷子捞起面条，吹散蒸腾的雾气，“哧溜哧溜”地吃起来。  
过了约几分钟，一阵手机铃声响起，女孩连忙从衣兜里拿出手机：“喂……妈，我在外面打工，老板让我们早下班，下午六点能到家……”  
不知另一头的人说了什么，肖顺尧发现女孩的脸色越来越难看，语调里也隐隐透出哭腔：“我不愿意见那些七大姑八大姨，我还想留在家里，你们为什么一定要把我赶出去？我就那么差劲吗？连弟弟的十分之一都比不上？”  
女孩发泄一通之后，立即挂断电话，把碗推到一边，趴在桌上，肩膀一直在抖动，还有隐约可闻的抽泣声——若不是崩溃到极点，没人会在陌生人面前表现出自己脆弱无助的一面。  
肖顺尧看了一眼碗里仅剩的几根面条，轻轻地放下筷子，准备付款离开，他刚扫完码，女孩的手机又响了。  
女孩迅速直起身体，擦干眼泪，深呼吸几下之后再接电话：“Steelo先生，您有什么吩咐？”  
女孩一边应着，一边从背包里拿出小本子和笔记录，很快写满了一面纸，肖顺尧没心情再管别人的闲事，付款成功后径直离开了面馆。

“约翰，我向boss请示过了，以后他就是你新的贴身保镖。你不该回来找我的，毕竟已经到了最后阶段。”  
“把一个反骨仔放在我身边，你不是一向最讨厌这种人吗？不怕我哪天和那些傻子一个下场？”  
“Steelo，约翰先生对我的意见似乎不小，我也不自讨没趣了，我还是走吧。”  
“Phibian，除了和约翰去国外，你还能去哪？别忘了有多少人在找你。”Steelo一把揪住王一浩的衣领，用气声在他耳边道，“完成任务、真相大白之前，他们眼里的你就是个出尔反尔的叛徒，你浑身是嘴都说不清。”  
两人大眼瞪小眼好一会，Steelo松手，仔细地抚平王一浩的衣领：“好好保护约翰。”  
“我知道。”  
Steelo的强势让约翰无法反驳，只能不情愿地接受了他的安排。  
三人的情绪都有所平复，玄关处突然传来开门的声音，王一浩立刻绷紧神经，盯着门口，Steelo淡定地道：“外面是我请的钟点工，我让她买了食材，临走前吃个饯行餐，我掌勺。”  
范晓美一进门就看到客厅里多了一个她素未谋面的陌生人，她也没多问，把大包小包的食材放在吧台上，去卫生间拿了清洁工具，埋头清理打扫起来。  
清扫工作结束后，范晓美站在厨房门口，发现Steelo一人似乎有些忙不过来，犹豫了一会，问道：“Steelo先生，需要我帮忙吗？”  
Steelo闻言转身，范晓美看到他围着围裙，和之前的高冷模样反差很大，有点忍俊不禁。  
Steelo居高临下地盯着范晓美好一会，直接戳穿了她的小心思：“你有事跟我说。”  
范晓美转头看了一眼在客厅里相隔甚远、一言不发的另外两人：“我知道拿家事问您非常不妥，可我实在找不到能听我倾诉、给我提建议的人了，我……真的很抱歉！”  
“说吧，我听着。”Steelo转回去继续洗菜，范晓美深吸一口气，走进厨房，用尽量平静的语气讲述了过年这几天的经历——父母把她当商品一样向亲朋好友推销，昨天甚至有人做媒，直接让她去相亲，她忍无可忍，跟父母撒谎说老板要求她提前上班，一天工资翻倍，再加上弟弟的劝说，才从家里逃出来，得以暂时的喘息。  
“你能暂时脱离父母监控的关键不是你挣了多少钱，而是你弟弟。”Steelo把切好的蔬菜放进已经浇上油的锅里爆炒起来，“既然他站在你这边，你就利用他挡住来自父母的伤害，必要时可以卖惨，他是你弟弟没错，可他同时是男性，一般的男性都会从保护他愿意亲近的女性的行为中获得成就感，特别是和他眼中的‘强权’对抗，会让他觉得自己是个英雄。”  
“他是唯一对我好的亲人，我怎么能……”范晓美的脸上一下子失去了血色。  
“他不对你好，你连利用他的机会都没有，什么都不愿意牺牲，看来你口口声声说要追求的自由独立也没那么重要。不学会比你父母更狠心，你永远不可能成功。”  
“我知道了，谢谢您。”范晓美朝Steelo微微躬身，然后低头快步走出了厨房，拿起她放在椅子上的背包，像背后有人追赶一般夺门而出。


	7. Chapter 7

(十一)  
赔钱货(下)  
范晓美回到家的时候，已是华灯初上，不出意料，她没按时回来，父母一起劈头盖脸一顿骂，还让她立刻把今天的工资一分不差地交出来，否则不允许她吃饭。  
范远航实在看不下去，拿自己威胁父母：“你们不让姐吃饭，那我跟着一起不吃饭算了！”  
效果自然立竿见影，范晓美看着父母立刻变脸，一口一个“心肝宝贝”地哄着，还施舍般的给了她一点好脸色。  
眼前“其乐融融”的景象让范晓美心中对利用范远航的最后一点愧疚消失得无影无踪，她把手揣进外套口袋，抿紧双唇，一道漆黑的身影悄然出现在了父母的身后。  
晚饭过后，父母接到住处离家里不远的一个亲戚打来的电话，一起出门搓麻将去了，家里只剩范晓美和范远航两人。  
“远航，我有件事想请你帮忙……”  
范远航颇感意外，以往范晓美受了委屈不仅不抱怨，还会反过来安慰替她打抱不平的他，今天突然主动求助，她这是终于想通了？  
“姐，你说，你为这个家付出了那么多，我帮你是应该的。”  
“我想考成人高考，你这么优秀，总不能让一个文盲姐姐拖后腿吧。”  
范远航知道范晓美的学习能力绝不比他差，但就是因为父母的偏心，不得不提早离开校园在社会上打拼，听到范晓美形容自己是“文盲”，他的心猛地抽痛起来：“姐，你需要我怎么做？我都听你的。”  
范晓美从衣兜里掏出折叠起来的一张传单，递给范远航：“我今天去你就读的太麦中学附近找到了一个比较靠谱的培训班，就是学费贵了点，过完元宵节开始上课，我怕爸妈不同意，你能不能帮我劝说他们？”  
范远航打开传单，仔细地看了一遍：“这个培训班我听说过，确实不错，这事交给我吧。”  
“谢谢你。”  
范远航从范晓美的道谢中听出了一点不同寻常的意味，还没来得及深究，奇怪的感觉稍纵即逝。看着眼前被紧紧关上的卧室门，他无奈地叹了一口气，转身走回自己的房间。  
“你终于下定决心了。”  
“这是我给他们的最后一次机会，如果没能如我所愿，实现重返校园的梦想，那就别怪我心狠手辣。”范晓美郑重地把石头放在床上。  
“你弟弟怎么办？”  
“时间会冲淡一切，包括痛苦。选择权一直在他们手上，是他们把我逼到这一步的。我从小到大挨了多少打，身上伤痕数都数不清，能活到现在都是个奇迹。你是死神，我不相信你看不到我的记忆。”  
“你只要记住，渡不过，就会成为奈何桥上的石头。”  
年初六的晚餐时间，一家四口坐在一起吃饭，母亲面无表情地看着范晓美：“我听远航说你想考成人高考？还要上培训班？”  
“对，我想读书学习……”  
“女孩读那么多书没用，嫁得好就行了。”父亲强硬地打断范晓美的话。  
母亲这次的态度却比较暧昧不明：“我觉得远航说的也没错，他以后要是功成名就了，别人问起他姐姐的情况，总不能说是个连高中都没读完的文盲吧？那多丢脸。”  
“你要考大学也行，考个免费师范生什么的，别浪费家里的钱，远航是要出国读书的。”父亲想了想，态度也有所松动，“你不是有工作吗？培训班学费用你的工资付。”  
范晓美一边摆出获得了偌大恩赐的表情应承着，藏在桌布底下的手一边狠狠地攥紧了衣角，外套拉链扎进手心，她对痛楚仿佛毫无察觉，身体的痛远远比不上心里的痛。  
范晓美强忍着痛苦，范远航可管不了那么多，当场翻脸：“你们总是三言两语就决定了我和姐姐的未来，有问过我想不想出国留学吗？有问过姐姐想去什么大学，想学什么专业吗？姐姐今年才十八，你们就商量着把她嫁出去换钱？前几天走亲戚都成了相亲大会，你们能不能要点脸？如果我的成就是用姐姐的幸福换来的，我宁愿做一个普通人！”  
范晓美连忙低头用手指擦拭眼角，不让范远航看到她流泪。父母第一次见到平时懂事的儿子正面和他们抬杠，一下子不知道该说什么，家里陷入了怪异的沉默。  
“爸，妈，你们能不能把对我的爱分给姐姐一点？我们这个家，不该是现在这样。”  
“远航，别说了。”范晓美再次抬头，已经恢复成平时温顺乖巧的模样，“我听爸妈的，师范生就师范生吧，以后当老师还能和学生一样过寒暑假，挺好的。”  
不知为何，范家父母面对范晓美和平时别无二致的眼神，一股寒气突然从脚底直窜头顶，往日教训她的理直气壮一下子烟消云散，母亲用手虚攥成拳，放在嘴边轻咳一声：“吃饭吧，菜都凉了。”  
范晓美的妥协让范远航惋惜不已，可这是她的选择，他只能憋着一肚子气继续吃，没吃两口就有了饱腹感，把筷子往桌上一放，坐到沙发上一言不发地接着生闷气。  
闹得很不愉快的晚餐终于结束了，范晓美习惯性地开始收拾餐具，准备拿进厨房清洗，母亲突然开口：“晓美，我们是一家人，打断骨头连着筋，不管怎么样，我和你爸心里都爱着你。”  
“如果打我，让我饿肚子，逼我辍学打工和嫁人都是爱我，那你们的爱太沉重了，我承受不起，更不想承受。”范晓美的动作没有半分停滞，只有她自己知道，这是她第一次也是最后一次正面表达她对父母的真实感情。

“范晓美小姐，请节哀。您父母为他们自己购买的意外伤亡保险赔付款共计四百一十万元整，按照相关法律条例，您和您弟弟是这笔赔付款唯二的直接受益人。”  
“我和我弟一人一半吧，这是他的账户号码，你们把钱打进去，再把回执单给我就行。对了，这事劳烦你们一定要保密，除了我们姐弟俩，不要再有其他人知道。”  
“您放心，我们公司有严格的保密规定，不会有第三方知道此事。”  
父母的头七刚过，操办完后事的范晓美打电话约Steelo见面，正式向他提出辞职。  
“其实那套房子是我在国内随便买的一处不动产，作为一个落脚地而已。”Steelo直截了当地拒绝了范晓美的辞职请求，“你完全可以继续帮我打理房子，我懒得再花心思去找不熟悉的钟点工了。”  
“您要离开太合市？”  
“有件很重要的事，我必须去做，如果圆满完成，我大概就会在太合市定居了吧。”  
如今面对Steelo，范晓美再也不像以前那般战战兢兢：“我一直想问您，当初您说我有个好弟弟，到底是什么意思？您认识我弟弟？”  
“我说过这话？我忘性大，不记得了。”Steelo笑得坦荡，范晓美完全看不出他说的是真是假。  
“祝您能做好您想做的事。”  
“也祝你能考上理想的大学。”  
Steelo喝完了面前杯中的咖啡，起身离开，他走后不久，范晓美也离开了咖啡厅。  
[得知父母初七清晨在出城高速上遇到因大雾引发的连环车祸，抢救无效去世的消息后，范晓美作为家里唯一的成年人(签字具有法律效力)到医院办理了相关手续，又去派出所注销了父母的户口，最后才去太合市的公墓管理处为他们挑选墓地，没想到会在公墓遇上她在Steelo的房子里见过一次的陌生男人。  
“您……是来祭拜亲人的吗？”  
“我母亲在这儿。”男人看出了她的不自在，露出一个安抚的微笑，“也有好几年了，我过来只是想和母亲告个别。”  
“告别？”  
“我要出远门，为了不让她担心。”  
范晓美深吸一口气：“但愿您说的对，我家……是新丧。”  
其实她并不痛苦，只是有种什么空了一块的失落惆怅，毕竟相处了近二十年，再怎么痛恨，也不可能只是单纯的恨意，还夹杂着其他感情。  
“请节哀。”  
两人一起走出公墓大门，她打算把石头埋在附近的树底下，彻底摆脱死神，便对男人道：“您先走吧，我想去卫生间。”  
男人微微颔首，径直往停车场走去，她松了一口气，小跑到公厕门前，左右张望，确认周边无人之后，用钥匙在树下的泥地刨了个浅坑，把石头埋了进去。]

肖顺尧发现过了一个寒假，以往活泼多话的同桌突然变得沉默寡言，脸上的笑容也变少了，想关心他却无从下手，就这么僵持了一段时间。  
“这位同学，能帮我叫一下范远航吗？我是他姐姐。”  
开学后第一天，肖顺尧的座位被调换到了离前门最近的位置，自然而然地成了外面来找本班同学的人的传话筒。看到来人，肖顺尧再次愣住——竟是年初五在小面馆里哭泣的女孩。  
“请等一下，我看看我同桌在不在教室。”肖顺尧扫视教室一圈，看到站在对面的窗户前发呆的范远航，起身走过去。  
“航子，你姐姐找你。”  
范远航的反应却出乎肖顺尧的意料：“老肖，你帮我跟她说我不想见她。”  
尽管怀着满腹疑问，但看到范远航黑如锅底的脸色，肖顺尧还是没敢说出来，只能返回前门，原话转告。  
“我就知道他会这样。”范晓美苦笑，“拜托你们多照顾远航，我们父母刚去世，他心情不好，要是他情绪不对，请多谅解。”  
范晓美离开后，晚自习上课铃声响起，范远航回到了座位上。  
肖顺尧压抑不住自己的好奇心，在草稿本上写了一句“你和你姐到底怎么回事”，再把本子推到了范远航的桌面上。  
“我和她没什么事，你别担心。”  
肖顺尧知道范远航不愿意说，也不强求，把草稿本拿了回来：“你就当我没问。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十一、十二老样子

(十三)  
异类(下)  
T国边境，层峦叠嶂，热带植物郁郁葱葱，如果俯瞰这片地域，只能看到绵延不绝的绿色，还有穿梭在峰谷之间，时而清澈时而浑浊的河流，宛若绿色波浪中的一条条绸带。但在这秀美壮阔的风景下，隐藏着不为人知的罪恶。  
又一具骨瘦如柴的躯体从眼底下经过，尽管这几年已经看得太多，王一浩心底还是有些膈应，他想尽快离开这个鬼地方，哪怕之后要面对比这些外表吓人的可怜虫更让人畏惧的老狐狸。  
“差不多了，走吧。”身后传来的声音对王一浩来说就是天籁，他随手扔掉快燃尽的烟头，用鞋尖碾了几下，跟上已经走到他前面的人。  
“约翰，之后还要过来吗？”  
“Steelo说这里已经转给现在在T国监狱里过得像皇帝的那个胖子，和boss没关系了。”  
“你有没有想过自己的后路？”  
“什么意思？”  
“等boss拿到药，会对你做什么，你比我清楚得多。”  
“你到底是谁的人？”  
“我谁的人都不是，我只想活着。”  
“你打算怎么活下去？”  
“以命换命。”王一浩突然伸手抓住约翰的手腕，不顾他的挣扎，在他手心里慢慢写下一个名字，“我和他的仇恨，自然是要由我终结。”  
“你这个疯子！我警告你，这事别把Steelo卷进来，否则我让你先死！”  
“放心，我也不想把无关的人牵扯进来。”  
两人一前一后地在山里走了两个小时，终于来到一片相对开阔的平地，已经有一架民用直升机等候在此，两人上飞机之后，副驾驶递给他们护照和机票，大声道：“先去离这里最近的大城市，有直达M国的航班。”  
抵达T国首都MG的机场，两人顺利地过安检，登上飞机，在商务舱看到熟悉的面孔时，约翰的脸上流露出惊喜：“Steelo，你是来接我的？”  
“boss急着见你。”  
约翰闻言，笑容一僵，随即用仿佛在安慰自己的语气道：“有熟人陪我去见boss，总比来个我没见过的人好。”  
Steelo没接话，抽出放在椅背的袋子里的杂志翻看起来，约翰收敛笑意，紧盯着Steelo，眼底渐渐湿润。  
王一浩见状，凑到Steelo身边：“你就不能给他点好脸色？”  
“与其给他一点莫须有的希望，不如一开始就让他知道他没有任何机会。”  
“你拒绝多少次了，他一点放弃的意思都没有，从这方面来说，你和他挺像的，明知没有结果，还要坚持下去。”  
“Phibian，你给我闭嘴。”  
“言尽于此，怎么选择，你自己决定。”  
王一浩准备回到座位上的时候，Steelo忍不住讥讽：“我们谁也没有超然物外，你自己的问题都没解决，少插手我的事。”  
[“Phibian，等我爹地把事情处理完，我们一家人一起在M国定居，你陪我环游世界，去雪山之巅，去北欧看极光，去非洲草原……好吗？”  
“我答应过你的事，没有失信的吧？”  
“那倒是，有时候爹地比你还说话不算话。”  
“我的大小姐，你在背后这么跟我说你父亲，万一他知道了，觉得宝贝女儿胳膊肘往外拐，遭殃的不还是我，你就少坑我吧。”  
“噗嗤，看把你给吓的。”]

[大二下学期，王一浩开始学习刑侦相关知识，他和教法医学的老师关系不错，后来全班分组轮流到警局观摩学习，轮到王一浩和他的舍友们时，正好遇上那位老师负责侦破一件杀人案，他们有机会近距离了解法医解剖尸体，分析案情的全过程。  
老师和两名实习法医走进解剖室，门合上之前，王一浩清楚地看到解剖台旁站着一个女人——准确来说不是站着，是飘着，她的双脚没有上半身那么清晰，有点半透明的感觉。  
女人的容貌很普通，表情也不吓人，她似乎意识到了王一浩的目光，抬头和他对视不到两秒，彻底合上的门阻隔了他们的目光交流。  
王一浩的心理素质再强大，也不可能在突然看到别人都看不到的存在之后马上反应过来，舍友们看他还愣愣地站在原地不动，连拖带拽地把他带到了警局里用于分析讨论案情的会议室。  
过了近三小时，解剖工作结束，老师带着尸检报告的初稿来到会议室，待所有负责破案的police都到齐之后，分析会开始。  
这次的案件的定性没太大问题，是熟人见财起意的激情杀人，但嫌疑人的确定暂时陷入僵局，王一浩一时嘴快：“我认为犯罪嫌疑人是死者的表舅……”  
全场的讨论声戛然而止，所有人的目光都集中在王一浩的身上，开弓没有回头箭，他只能硬着头皮，结合讨论会上公布的线索，复述了刚才在会议室等候老师结束解剖期间，死者灵魂在他耳边所说的案发全过程。  
真凶自然是顺利落网，但自此之后，王一浩一战成名，凌驾于众人的优秀让他受到的关注成倍增加，压力也随之直线上升。他突然理解了当初父亲为何如此害怕破案神话的破灭，因为大众的思维容不下常胜将军的失败，只要连续赢了几次，就必须一直赢下去，否则将会一朝跌落云端，难以翻身。能完全无视神话所带来的荣耀的人是真正无欲无求的圣人，而父亲不是圣人，只是普通人，他想满足自己的欲望，情有可原。  
“你要请假回家探望母亲？”  
“是，我弟弟给我发消息，说母亲住院了，我必须回去。”  
校领导也看到了王一浩这段时间承受的压力，担心他撑不住，有意让他回家放松一下，准了他的请假要求。]  
肖顺尧往前推算，确定当时他在读初中一年级，因为太担心母亲，他给王一浩发了短信，但没收到任何回复。他印象中并没有王一浩探望母亲的画面，他只记得直到初二那年母亲去世，王一浩才回来奔丧，为此兄弟俩还在家里吵架，最后打了起来，以他的落败告终。  
“阿尧，我犹豫了很久，在想是否把我和母亲的最后一次谈话告诉你，这里牵连的人和事太多，包括我们父母的过去，特殊能力的由来，还有母亲选择离开我们的真正原因。我不知道当你发现这个本子的时候，思想是否足够成熟，我赌不起，暂且停笔吧。不要失望，也许我下次回家前会改变主意。”  
肖顺尧突然不敢再往下翻，他深呼吸几次，勉强平复了自己的心情，把软抄本合上，将其他书本恢复原位，拿着软抄本离开了王一浩的房间。  
将软抄本藏好，肖顺尧拾掇好自己，背着书包出门——王一浩留下的话让他想去看看母亲。  
开着王一浩留下的重机车抵达郊区的公墓，肖顺尧发现停车场爆满，全是各式各样的汽车。此时一阵嘈杂声从山上传下来，他抬头一看，一群扛着长枪短炮的记者似乎在对什么人围追堵截，按他们的移动速度，估计还要在半山腰堵上好久。  
肖顺尧自认个人的力量没法和一大群人比，正准备往回走，一道熟悉的身影突然出现在人群的后面——死神没有戴上连衣帽，本就苍白的面容在阳光下更加白得刺眼。  
明明是美好温暖的天气，肖顺尧的身体却难以抑制地颤抖起来，连带着牙齿也开始打颤，他分不清是因为愤怒，还是心寒。  
深吸一口气，肖顺尧迈开大长腿，顾不上践踏了半山腰上的绿化带，绕到人群后面，利用从高处冲下来的加速度撞开了猝不及防的记者，抓住被围在正中间的把脸包裹得严严实实的人的手腕，靠着一股子蛮劲冲出包围圈，找到了他停在离停车场出口最近车位的重机车。  
“不想被追上的话，赶紧上车！”  
那人默默照做，肖顺尧发动重机车，一阵轰鸣声过后，把还没来得及上汽车的记者们远远甩在后面。  
“你放心，我知道这个时间段哪条路最堵，我往那里开，汽车追不上。”  
“我们素不相识，你为什么帮我？”  
肖顺尧一听，更心疼了——他救下的分明是个仍在变声期的少年，可能还没他年龄大，却承受了如此巨大的压力。  
“我就是觉得他们以多欺少恶心人，也不看看那是什么场合，扰了逝者安息。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“对了，你家在哪？等躲过这一阵，我送你回去。”  
“我家外面也很多狗仔守着，回不去。”  
“你不介意的话，去我家吧，反正我也是自己一个人住，有个人陪着还能解闷。”少年提起“狗仔”二字，肖顺尧猜到了他的身份，装作不知。  
少年闷闷地应了一声，一路上再没开口，肖顺尧也不打扰少年的清净，过了大半个小时，重机车开进了他家所在的小区。


	9. Chapter 9

(十四)  
道德绑架(上)  
“带钱了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我看你换洗衣服的什么都没带，难道你打算穿我的？”肖顺尧抬手比了一下两人的身高，“你比我矮半个头，穿我的衣服也不合适。”  
“这是我的卡，密码是……”少年摘下口罩和帽子，从衣兜里拿出一张银行卡，“麻烦你了。”  
肖顺尧觉得少年的脸有些眼熟，但他没有在意，接过银行卡：“你想吃什么？我顺便买点熟食回来。”  
“我没胃口……你看着买吧。”少年话音未落，一声响亮的“咕噜”无情地揭穿了他的谎言，他的脸颊不禁泛起了一抹绯色。  
肖顺尧装作没听到，从茶几下的抽屉里翻出一个大号的购物袋，换好鞋子出门。  
偌大的屋子只剩少年一人，他从另一个衣兜里掏出手机，屏幕显示有几十个未接电话——都是同一人打来的，他的手指在屏幕上方停留了好一会，才点击“回拨”的图标。  
“我的祖宗诶，你怎么现在才回我电话？你在哪呢？把你带走的那个男孩是谁？要不要我派人去接你？”  
“你不用找我，我想一个人安静地待一段时间，那些人爱怎么说怎么说，我问心无愧。”  
“不是，你听我说，现在公司要求你……”  
少年果断地关机，拿出手机卡，无力地躺倒在柔软的沙发上，闭上眼睛，没多久他的呼吸声变得均匀起来，眼角似乎还带着一点泪痕。  
肖顺尧从超市采购回来的时候，看到的就是少年在沙发上沉睡的模样，他去自己房间拿了一张薄被子，轻轻地帮少年盖上。直到这时，他才看清少年眼底浓重的黑眼圈，还有在他这个年龄本不该出现的零星白发。  
少年是被饭菜的香味唤醒的，他睁开眼打量了一下周围的环境，才惊觉自己竟然在一个连名字都不知道的陌生人家中获得了宝贵的睡眠。  
“醒了就过来吃饭吧，只要你不嫌弃这是一个病号做的晚餐。还有，购物小票和你的卡都在茶几上，我可没有乱刷。”  
“我相信你。”  
“超市人挺多的，我排队等结账的时候刷了一下微博，才想起你是谁——当红小生齐枫。”肖顺尧一边用眼角余光观察齐枫的反应，“托你的福，我也上了一回热搜。别太在意网上那些人云亦云的傻逼，我不相信你是那种人。”  
齐枫苦笑：“谢谢你的安慰……”  
结束晚餐之后，肖顺尧打开电视机：“你来选一个你喜欢的游戏吧？”  
“只要你不嫌弃我没技术。”  
“没事，彼此彼此，可能我比你还差。”  
实际上游戏已经不能给齐枫带来开心的感觉了，但他下意识地掩饰自己的真实情绪，就像往日在大众面前伪装的样子，随着肖顺尧的兴奋而呼喊，仿佛在演一场无人配合的独角戏。  
玩了几局，肖顺尧隐约感到有些不对劲，他放下操控手柄，故作夸张地伸了个懒腰：“不玩了，手速不行，都没赢。我去收拾一下我哥的房间，你今晚睡那里吧。”  
没等齐枫反驳，肖顺尧走进王一浩的房间，意外地看到了熟悉的身影，他连忙回头瞥了一眼在客厅发呆的齐枫，立刻反锁上房间门。  
“你怎么在这里？”问话一出口，肖顺尧意识到自己的语气不太好，又放缓了语速，“对不起，我太着急了。我知道网上说的都是假的，他有没有告诉你事情的起因？”  
“他还没见过我。”死神转过身，肖顺尧才发现死神面对着书桌上的木质相框，里面放着他和王一浩的最后一张合照，是在他们母亲去世的那年拍摄的。  
“我想帮齐枫。”肖顺尧眼尖，看出相框有被移动过的痕迹，心里压着重重疑问，可当务之急是帮齐枫走出困境，只能按下不表。  
“他拿到石头，能将我召唤出来，如此浓烈的死亡意志不是你三言两语就能化解的，一切全靠他自己。”  
肖顺尧上前两步，在离死神不到半米远的地方盯着他的眼睛：“明知道他很可能会死，我没办法无动于衷。拜托你，帮我一次。”  
死神不禁抬手摸了一下脸颊，他明明是魂魄，却似乎感受到了肖顺尧呼在他脸上的热气，从未有过的情况让他有点措手不及，下意识地选择远离肖顺尧，试图平复莫名的心情波动。  
死神的举动让肖顺尧误以为是拒绝，他眼里的光芒黯淡下来，露出一个嘲讽的笑：“有前车之鉴，我怎么还如此天真。”  
不敢等死神回应，肖顺尧打开房间门，快步走了出去。  
离开前，死神又看了一眼桌上的合照，喃喃自语：“如果有一天你知道了真相，肯定会怨恨我这个祸害，不如现在就一刀两断。”  
肖顺尧抱着新床单再回到房间里，此时已经空无一人，他整理好床铺，看到齐枫还保持着原来的姿势发呆，走到齐枫身旁，轻声道：“累的话就去床上躺着吧。”  
“抱歉，我先去洗澡。”  
“你的衣服在浴室门口旁的烘干机里，拿出来就能穿了。”  
齐枫道谢，低头走进了浴室。  
趁齐枫洗澡的时候，肖顺尧一边在心里道歉，一边摸索齐枫放在沙发上的外套，没摸到石头，他又把目光投向了齐枫的背包。纠结好几分钟之后，门把拧动的声音传来，他只能放弃翻看背包的念头。  
“齐先生，你之后有什么打算？”齐枫拿着自己的东西进房间前，肖顺尧突然开口，“我请的病假到后天，还有一个月就高考了，我必须回学校复习，不过我走读，晚上九点半能回到家。”  
齐枫转身，他的笑容和肖顺尧在网上看到的宣传照一模一样，帅气依旧，却少了几分真心：“这几天麻烦你了，等你去学校之后，我马上就走。”  
“我不是那个意思……”肖顺尧知道齐枫误会他在下逐客令，急切地解释，“我是担心你自己待着会孤单，因为我也是一直一个人住，我知道那种滋味。”  
看到肖顺尧上前，齐枫也随之后退一步：“能得到一个陌生人纯粹的关心，我真的很高兴。你最好离我远点，不然你也会被卷进是非之中。”  
房间门几乎是贴着肖顺尧的鼻尖被关上的，他总觉得刚才齐枫眼底的自嘲在哪见过，但就是想不起来，在门外站了一会，他深深地叹了一口气。

[一个月前，HD市影视基地。  
齐枫拍摄的新剧的戏份已经全部结束，剧组为他举办的杀青宴结束后，他回到了他住的酒店房间。  
“嗡嗡”洗完澡出来，桌上的手机震动了一下，齐枫拿起手机，屏幕上跳出一行字“您收到一条彩信”，下方是一个他从未见过的手机号。  
打开彩信，看到数张高清照片，齐枫脚下一软，跌坐在床上，他用颤抖的指尖触摸屏幕，将信息划到最后一行。  
“我知道你已经杀青，3月27号晚上八点，太合市酒店709房间，不来后果自负。”  
照片的主角不是别人，正是齐枫和他的队友陆嘉盛，而且只要一公布，绝对是重磅炸弹——他们在车内实打实亲吻，以及其他根本无法辩驳的亲密动作。  
齐枫和陆嘉盛是一个双人组合的成员，为迎合粉丝，公司要求他们卖腐，但经纪团队没想到他们本就是同性恋，最后两人假戏真做，瞒着经纪团队的所有人在一起了。看照片拍摄的地点，应该是他们在一起半年之后，一时疏忽，被人抓到了把柄。  
拿着手机思考良久，齐枫决定不让暴脾气的陆嘉盛知道此事，他相信自己解决一切，但他没想到这个选择让他掉进了一个精心设计好的陷阱里，一步错，步步错，直到痛悔莫及。]


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章以后内容全在百度云

(十五)  
道德绑架(下)  
齐枫没向经纪团队的人报备，独自坐飞机从HD市返回了太合市，做好精心伪装，前往太合市大酒店。  
轻轻敲了三下709房间的门，齐枫听到里面传来急促的脚步声，不一会门开了，映入眼帘的是一个看上去挺漂亮的女孩。  
齐枫的目光移向房间内，女孩看出他的想法，笑眯眯地道：“齐枫哥哥，你别担心，这里只有我一个人。”  
齐枫担心被人发现，一步迈进房间，顺手锁上了房间门，居高临下地看着貌似人畜无害的女孩。她的笑容越灿烂，齐枫越反感，但多年训练出来的偶像风度促使他挤出一个公式化的微笑：“你告诉我这件事，是想和我多见面？还是想做粉头？或者是你急需用钱？我们可以好好商量。”  
“齐枫哥哥，我只爱你。”  
“谢谢你对我的爱，如果你真的爱我，能不能把照片给我？”  
女孩眼底的执着越发瘆人：“你没听懂我的意思？你那么好，为什么要喜欢别人？还是和那个处处抢你风头的陆嘉盛在一起？”  
“嘉盛没抢我风头……你是不是听到了什么谣言？我们组合不会解散的。”齐枫下意识地反驳道。  
“对不起……是我轻信了黑子的话。”女孩突然变得怯生生的，递给齐枫一杯温水，“我只是担心这件事会毁了你，万一陆嘉盛是利用你呢？你以后还是小心点，我能拍到，狗仔当然也能，我等会就把照片给你。”  
方才的凝重气氛似乎烟消云散，齐枫紧绷的神经稍微一松，紧张带来的干渴让他把杯中的水一饮而尽，刚放下杯子，女孩就发出了尖锐的笑声：“齐枫哥哥，真没想到你这么单纯。”  
“你……什么意思？”  
“我要和你在一起，陆嘉盛配不上你……”  
女孩的脸渐渐变得模糊，齐枫发现自己浑身没劲，只能眼睁睁看着那道身影贴上来，最后他的意识归为一片黑暗。

齐枫低估了约他见面的私生饭疯狂程度，还有陆嘉盛对感情的洁癖，他去陆嘉盛拍摄古装剧的外景片场探班，可收到所谓暧昧照片的陆嘉盛听不进任何解释，两人在片场的偏僻处大吵一架。  
身为主演之一，陆嘉盛的戏份很多，吵完架也没时间让其他主演等他一人，意外就在此时发生了——这场戏需要骑马，他一直亲自上阵拍摄骑马戏，这次也不例外，可他的怒气太过浓烈，影响到了马的情绪。马跑到一半，突然抬起前蹄，疯狂地抖动身体，陆嘉盛猝不及防，没抓稳缰绳，整个人从马背上摔落在地。  
在场的工作人员赶紧一拥而上，保护陆嘉盛和控制暴躁的马，在房车里独自调整心情的齐枫得知意外发生，第一时间冲出房车：“这里太偏僻了，等不了救护车，坐我的车送他去最近的医院！”  
幸运女神没能眷顾这对历经波折的恋人，齐枫送陆嘉盛抵达医院后，陆嘉盛立刻进了手术室，然而没过多久，医生带着遗憾的表情走了出来：“对不起，我们尽力了。”  
这个充满恶意的世界没留给齐枫任何悲伤的时间，经纪公司公布了陆嘉盛的讣告之后，狗仔们开始对陆嘉盛去世的所谓黑幕进行深扒，扒出了他们确实在谈恋爱的劲爆消息，还有当时在场的群演偷拍到的他们吵架和陆嘉盛出事的视频，紧接着是粉丝各自站队，互相谩骂，骂片方骂公司，陆嘉盛的毒唯认定是齐枫害死了陆嘉盛，在网上诅咒齐枫，要求他为陆嘉盛偿命；小部分CP饭和毒唯类似，也逼着齐枫为陆嘉盛殉情。  
这还没完，陆嘉盛的家人整理他的遗物时发现他手机里还没来得及删除的暧昧照片，误认为是齐枫把他带入歧路，还脚踏两只船，公开表示不愿让齐枫去祭拜他。  
一连串的事发生之后，齐枫和他的家人已经成了众矢之的，他们被迫连夜搬家，齐枫在家人搬走后再也没去过新住址，一直住在公司里，他以肉眼可见的速度憔悴衰老下去，需要浓妆才能遮掩住。  
好不容易找到机会偷偷祭拜陆嘉盛，齐枫还被狗仔堵在了公墓里，若不是肖顺尧碰巧出现，他不知又要面对什么难堪的境地。

肖顺尧去学校上课了，齐枫站在门口，认真地环视这间曾经带给他最后的美梦的房子，深吸一口气，拿出手机，拨通了一个号码：“我们见一面吧。”  
死神站在齐枫身旁，脑海里一直闪现肖顺尧留给他的失望表情，又想起齐枫跟他说的愿望，  
藏在帽檐阴影里的脸上流露出纠结之色，最后他还是选择了沉默。  
过了不到24小时，网上舆论发生了翻天覆地的变化——太合市大酒店的清洁人员打扫房间时，发现709房间里有一男一女，男性在厕所的浴缸旁割腕自杀，身体早已凉透；女性被紧紧绑在椅子上，嘴里还塞着一块手帕，不停挣扎。房间的走道上架着一台摄像机，桌上放着一张遗书，除了这些，其他全是酒店自带的东西。  
遗书只有寥寥数语，却字字泣血椎心：“走到今天这一步，确实是我咎由自取，我实在太天真，在娱乐圈里混了这么多年，仍看不清人心险恶，把自己推向了遭千万人唾弃的难堪境地。摄像机里记录了一切真相，我想赌最后一把，若发现我的人有那么一点良心，就帮我公布视频，我就算死，也绝不担污名而死！”  
视频时长近二十分钟，齐枫用自残的方式将私生饭逼到崩溃，她哭喊着说出了自己用暧昧照片陷害齐枫，想让齐枫和陆嘉盛分手的卑鄙行为，还说会在社交网络正式道歉。  
齐枫对着摄像机镜头惨然一笑：“一切都晚了，我已经看不到任何活下去的希望，我欠着嘉盛一生的债，网络暴力对我的伤害，永远都无法愈合，不如死了痛快。”  
到现在还愿意相信齐枫的个别粉丝终于等到了证明他们没看错人的那一刻，可代价实在太过惨重，这是一场由私生饭的荒唐行为引发的悲剧。  
各大娱乐公司吸取惨痛教训，纷纷加大对私生的打击力度，相关法律也在慢慢跟进，当然这是后话。

6月8号下午，高考结束的肖顺尧第一时间前往公墓祭拜齐枫和陆嘉盛——得知真相的陆嘉盛家人知道齐枫也是受害者，同意了齐枫家人把齐枫的墓碑立在陆嘉盛的墓碑旁的请求，他们生不能同衾，死能并肩长眠，也算是另一种形式的圆满。  
两座墓碑前放满了粉丝送来的白色菊花，还有三个女粉丝站在墓碑前轻声啜泣，看到肖顺尧，其中一人吸了吸鼻子，带着哭腔：“您是他们的男饭吗？”  
肖顺尧放下手中的花束，朝墓碑深深鞠了一躬，转头认真地看着三位女性：“我是齐枫的朋友。”  
夕阳落在墓碑上，拉长了他们的影子，再加上周围簇拥的花朵，仿佛是两人并肩而立，在接受众人的祝福。


End file.
